


出戏（已修）

by DorotheaLaw



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorotheaLaw/pseuds/DorotheaLaw
Summary: 他们只在戏里相爱。
Relationships: Millie Bobby Brown/Finn Wolfhard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	出戏（已修）

最后一场戏拍完，所有人抱成一团又哭又笑，闹了好一阵之后人群渐渐散开，演员们卸妆、回宾馆，工作人员忙着拆现场的布景，反光板扔得满地都是。Finn和Millie没有马上走。他们像刚从一场大梦里惊醒，盯着拍摄现场的满地狼藉发呆。  
“Millie?”Finn突然开口叫她。他双手捏着一张折了两次的纸片，“我知道这听起来很蠢，但……我就是忍不住。我总觉得Mike会给El写点什么，在她离开Hawkins之前。这不是剧本上的，也不是Matt或者Ross布置的作业……我想我越说越糊涂了。” Finn把手里的信塞给Millie，“你愿意看一看吗？”  
Millie捏着信，开玩笑道：“我想Mike一定写得十分匆忙，连信封都忘了套。”她还穿着最后一场戏的衣服，整个人淹没在肥大的黄蓝格子衬衫里，泪痕把粉底划得斑驳，头发因为过多的拥抱而变得乱糟糟。但是她的眼神、她的笑容和她的语调已经变了，Finn望着那双琥珀色的眼睛，清晰地意识到，“Millie”已经回来了。  
他不确定自己应该开心还是怅然。也许等“Michael”完全离开，“Finn”回归的时候他能搞清楚自己到底在想什么。  
我已经不是小孩子了，Finn想道，出戏对我来说并不困难。  
Millie回到房间之后并没有马上打开那张纸。她把自己关在浴室里，尽情地哭了半个小时。她确实是同组的小演员里出戏最快的，最后一场戏打板结束之后，她最先整理好情绪，抱住Noah给他顺气,做鬼脸逗乐Sadie,大声嚷着要Matt和Ross请客来补偿哭到喘不过气的“青少年”们（她记得自己说：“我们不是你拿冰激凌就可以哄好的孩子们了！”）。可是Eleven没有离开。她还待在Millie的身体里，略带不解地抱着手臂，冷眼旁观Millie像一只蝴蝶一样在片场飞来飞去。她需要一场不被打扰的、彻底的哭泣来和Eleven说再见，让Eleven留下的影子和眼泪一起蒸发。这很痛。你把一个人放进心里，和她合二为一，共享悲伤、喜悦、痛苦、欢乐，然后再将她完整剥离。Millie一边洗脸一边想，该死的是这个过程几乎每年都要重复一遍。  
她解了头发倒在床上，打开Finn的信。  
“我最最亲爱的El，  
我已经开始想你了。我知道你们到明天才会走，我们还有那么多的时间来告别，可我还是想你。我知道我们可以写信（不行，那太慢了），打电话，无线电，什么都行，可我还是想你。El, Eleven, 无法每天见到你这一事实让我感觉糟透了。  
或许这不完全是想念，而是一种比想念更难以启齿的东西。我不知道该如何描述它。天哪，要是你不离开就好了。”  
太情绪化了，Millie试着在心里模仿Mike的语气，冷静得像在做角色分析。她和Finn总是在剧本朗读会上吵架，而她总是赢。Finn会默默地生气不理她，然后在她一次次喊他名字之后举手投降：“行了！我知道你是对的。我们按你说的演。”  
“这几天我总是想起我们刚认识的时候。你还记得吗？大雨，树林，然后是地下室的小床和帘子，对讲机。我记得当时Will的失踪快把我逼疯了，但是手电的光照在你脸上的那一刻，我脑袋里嗡嗡乱响的各种念头全部消失了。  
这很奇怪，El，我们在一起经历过那么多危险、疯狂、令人心碎的事，可是每当我回忆你在我身边的日子，最先感受到的居然是平静，和令脚指头蜷缩甚至想打个哈欠的安宁。就好像我们还在地下室里，拉上帘子，世界上就只剩下我和你。我知道这听起来又自私又傻气，原谅我吧El，Lucas说爱情会让人变成怪物，让我当你的小怪物好不好？哪怕只有一分钟。  
你像一颗流星砸进我的生活里。  
总是你来保护我，保护我们所有人。我无数次痛恨自己无能，除了担心你什么都不能做的感觉糟透了。我讨厌别人说你是我们唯一的武器。你不是武器。没有人会担心武器的安危，武器坏了可以被修好，在战斗报废也会是不错的归宿。  
但是El只有一个，并且她的超能力里没有重生。  
El，你对我来说太特殊了。如果可能的话，我想让你的世界只有我。没有异世界，没有夺心魔，没有邪恶的俄罗斯人，没有需要保护的同伴们——只有你和我。这太疯狂了，光是想想我就会被罪恶感淹没。可是，El, 我想这就是一直折磨我的东西，独占欲。我无法欺骗自己它不存在。  
El，我真的好害怕。我害怕我对你来说不再是特殊的，我害怕你离开Hawkins之后发现我没有你以为的那么好，我害怕你会因为有了新的朋友而忘了和我打电话—— El，我从来不怀疑你爱我（天哪，写下这个字需要下太大决心了），我只是……我只是很害怕，我不是最特殊的那一个了。”  
下面还有几行字，都被涂黑抹掉了。  
“再见，Eleven, ”信的最后写道，“E”歪歪扭扭得几乎可以和“l”拼成一个“M”,“我们还没分开，可我已经在期待下一次见面了。  
Mike”  
Millie感到耳后凉凉的。她闭上眼睛，更多的眼泪漫出眼眶。她不知道这些眼泪来自谁，Eleven或是Millie。  
她也不想知道自己为什么会在意眼泪的主人。  
几天后，剧组聚餐庆祝杀青。  
Duffer兄弟俩果然选了一家高档餐厅：“我们订了包厢，你们可以随便疯。”  
Finn 进来的时候还在和Malcolm视频，Millie 一眼就看到了那头红色的卷发：“乐队很忙？”   
Finn 挂了视频之后笑了笑，说：“在排新歌。”  
“哇——你们什么时候开演唱会？”  
“这个嘛……要先签了公司再说。在谈了。” Finn在她面前习惯性塌肩，像是Mike固执地把这个习惯留了下来，“你想来跟我说一声，我给你留最好的位置。”  
他们的眼神撞在一起，哈哈大笑。  
Noah那边突然传来尖叫，Gaten和Caleb联手偷袭成功，Noah的脸上全是蛋糕奶油。Sadie撑着膝盖哈哈大笑，Charlie从包厢另一头跑过来：“谁敢欺负我弟弟？”Gaten一边在桌椅之间上蹿下跳一边扯着喉咙喊 Joe：“救命啊！救命啊！”Joe拿出手机开始录像：“抱歉啊兄弟，我已经杀青了哦——”  
Finn和Millie安静地看他们打闹，好像暂时到了翻转世界里，和现实隔着一层厚厚的膜。Finn不由自主地屏住呼吸。  
过了一会儿，Millie突然说：“我想Mike不会让El看到这封信的。”  
他们回到了现实。  
她把信还给Finn，多了一个信封。白色，长方形，是最普通的样式，封口处突兀地盖着一枚火漆。  
“当然。”太情绪化了，这对El来说难以理解，而Mike不会舍得让她为此困惑苦恼。也许只是Finn希望Millie看到。他接过信封，和Millie一起完成一个礼节性的拥抱：  
“宣传期见！”  
“宣传期见！”  
他们都讨厌宣传期。连轴转的行程，糊在脸上一层一层的化妆品，无穷无尽的闪光灯，一遍又一遍回答同样的问题，让人不自在的衣服，在镜头前随摄影师摆弄自己。最糟糕的是你必须一直兴致高昂，仿佛对这一切充满热情和兴趣，每一次微笑都在用力传达一个信息：快来看这部作品！  
好累。像生了锈仍被迫运转的机器。只有看到对方和自己一样厌倦疲惫的时候才感到一丝放松。Finn想起剧本里写的，“共同的创伤”，他想这种诞生在烦躁边缘的隐秘的快乐大概来自“共同的折磨”。太荒谬了不是吗？他只想大笑然后放声尖叫。这和片场的疲惫完全不同，演戏时的累是痛苦和快乐的混合物，让人无比清晰地感觉到自己的存在，像火焰在燃烧，像树木在生长。  
而出戏，是火焰被浇灭，是新芽被掐断。是剧痛过后的经久不息的余震，是灰烬上的烟和只有自己才能闻到的，树木伤口处的酸涩。  
Finn想自己应该再也见不到圆寸的Millie了。那个大胆的、失去了秀发却一直咯咯笑的、和角色完全相反的Millie，一刻不停地说话的Millie，因为一个吻跳起来大喊“糟透了！”的Millie，一部分的她留下来长大了，一部分的她永远留在了那些夏天里。  
Millie的世界里有太多令人目眩神迷的东西，Finn一直无法确定每年夏天的这段旅程在她心里的定义。会是特别的吗？她说过扮演Eleven给她带来很大影响，但她不会用“改变一生”去形容。  
他和她都太年轻，“一生”才刚刚开始。  
Finn把信封翻过来，那枚火漆红得像要烫伤他的眼睛。  
火漆上刻着三个字，Special Strange Things。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢原野老师帮我一句一句地抠情感和措辞。


End file.
